The Swiss Watch Mystery
| image = The_Swiss_Watch_Mystery.png | kanji = スイス時計の謎 | romaji = Suisu-dokei no Nazo | series = The Detective Story of Clinical Criminologist Hideo Himura | author = Alice Arisugawa | genre = Detective · Mystery | publisher = Kodansha Novels Kodansha Bunko | releasedate = May 2003 May 2005 | isbn = ISBN 4-06-182316-7 (2003) ISBN 4-06-275077-5 (2005) | shortstories = "The Tragedy of Y" "The Female Sculptor's Neck" "Shylock's Locked Room" " " }} (スイス時計の謎, Suisu-dokei no Nazo) is a collection of Japanese short stories by Alice Arisugawa in his Himura Hideo series, which is also the seventh collection of the Country series.作家アリスシリーズ (Writer Alice Series) — Wikipedia (Japanese) Plot Overviews "The Tragedy of Y" (あるYの悲劇, Aru Wai no Higeki) (First published on The Tragedy of "Y", July 2000) A guitarist from a four-member indie band was beaten up at his home with his guitar. He was still breathing when he was found by a fellow band member and also his childhood friend; he was desperately trying to convey something by writing a "Y" on the wall with his own blood. The discoverer testifies that the victim gave a name before leaving the message: "Yamamoto", which, incidentally, was the victim's own last name. "The Female Sculptor's Neck" (女彫刻家の首, On'na Chōkoku-ka no Kubi) (First published on Shōsetsu NON, November 1998 special issue) A female sculptor was murdered. It was a gruesome scene in which the sculpture that she was making was placed in place where her head was cut off and taken away. The victim's husband said the culprit was a noisy neighbor who caused trouble in the neighborhood, while the neighbor said there was a problem between the couple. As the police and Hideo Himura investigate, they find that her husband had a mistress. "Shylock's Locked Room" (シャイロックの密室, Shairokku no Misshitsu) (First published on Shōsetsu NON, May 2001 issue) Rokusuke Sai, a miser, committed suicide with a handgun in his study at home. The windows were closed by grids, and the doors were tightly locked that not a single sheet of paper could pass through. The case was prematurely regarded as suicide, but the police later views it as a homicide: Sai was left-handed, but he unnaturally died with a handgun on his right hand. " " (スイス時計の謎, Suisu-dokei no Nazo) (First published on Shōsetsu Gendai '', May 2003 extra edition Mephisto) Alice Arisugawa's high school classmate was killed at a reunion that was held once every two years with six high school friends. The six had matching Swiss watches made out of sapphire glass, which they always wore during the reunion. However, no Swiss watch could be found near the victim, and a piece of glass remained at the murder site which the culprit was desperately trying to remove, which turned out to be broken sapphire glass. Perhaps the culprit broke his watch while meeting the victim and took away the victim's watch in time for the reunion. In other words, Himura says the culprit is one of the remaining five members of the reunion.有栖川有栖「火村英生（作家アリス）シリーズ」『スイス時計の謎』あらすじとほんのりネタバレ感想 (''Alice Arisugawa "Hideo Himura (Writer Alice) Series" " " Synopsis and Slight Spoiler Impressions) — I Want to Solve All Mysteries (Japanese) Accolades References